Gene Kiniski
Eugene Nicholas Kiniski (born November 23, 1928), better known as Gene Kiniski, is a retired Canadian professional wrestler and the father of wrestlers Nick Kiniski and Kelly Kiniski. He was born outside of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. National Wrestling Alliance, The Untold Story of the Monopoly that Strangled Pro Wrestling, p. 211, Tim Hornbaker, ECW Press, 2007, ISBN 1-55022-741-6 ) Kiniski was one of the first World Champions after Bronko Nagurski in professional wrestling to have a previous background in football. Finishing/Signature Move(s) *Backbreaker Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Hard Boiled Haggerty *'Japan Wrestling Association' **JWA All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Caripus Hurricane **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' **[[NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version)|NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version)]] (2 times) **NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Fritz Von Erich (1) and Don Leo Jonathan (1) *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (10 times) - with Mr. X (2), Don Leo Jonathan (1), Bob Brown (2), The Brute (1), Dutch Savage (1), Mr. Saito (1), Dale Lewis (1), and Siegfried Steinke (1) **[[NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver Version)]] (7 times) **[[NWA Pacific Coast Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Pacific Coast Tag Team Championship (Vancouver Version)]] (3 times) - with Killer Kowalski (1) and Hard Boiled Haggerty (2) *'NWA Chicago' **[[NWA Chicago Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Chicago Version)]] (1 time) - with Dick Afflis *'NWA Los Angeles' **NWA Los Angeles International Television Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with John Tolos *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' **NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Lord James Blears **[[NWA Hawaii United States Championship|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii Version)]] (3 times *'NWA San Francisco' **[[NWA San Francisco Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (3 times) - with Lord James Blears *'NWA Western States Sports' **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Television Era inductee to the Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame (2008) *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Len Crosby *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' **WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Waldo Von Erich *'Other Titles' **MAC International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Gene Kiniski’s career history *Gene Kiniski’s event history *Gene Kiniski’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links *Gene Kiniski article at SLAM! Wrestling *Canadian Pro Wrestling Page of Fame profile * References Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni